


Maybe We Are The Brave

by rattlesnakes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen, blue is the fucking best basically, everyone loves each other but that doesn't come up much in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hole in the fabric - do you do the right thing? A fanmix for Blue Sargent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Are The Brave

  
download .rar // [listen on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/maybe-we-are-the-brave)  
  
Suzanne Vega - Left of Center // Dolly Rockers - Boys Will Be Boys // X-Ray Spex - Oh Bondage Up Yours! // Sinead Lohan - No Mermaid // Neko Case - Star Witness // Imogen Heap - Cumulus // Austra - Hate Crime // Heather Nova - Not Only Human // Niki & The Dove - Tomorrow // Fefe Dobson - We Went For a Ride // Ben Gibbard - Complicated (Cover) // Robots In Disguise - Boys // Patrick Wolf - Secret Garden // Jesca Hoop - Deeper Devastation // Damien Rice - 9 Crimes // Jeff Buckley - New Year's Prayer // Neko Case - Fox Confessor Brings The Flood // Jordan Reyne - The Brave // Vienna Teng - Hope On Fire // Tom McRae - Hummingbird Song // Jordan Reyne - Remembering The Dead // God Is An Astronaut - Coda  
  
**1\. Suzanne Vega - Left of Center**  
_if you want me you can find me_  
_left of center, off of the strip_  
_in the outskirts, in the fringes_  
_in the corner, out of the grip_  
_when they ask me "what are you looking at?"_  
_I always answer "nothing much"_  
  
**2\. Dolly Rockers - Boys Will Be Boys**  
_you think you're so damn beautiful_  
_you love yourself more than you know - don't you baby?_  
_you tell your friends that you're so rich_  
_but you're just daddy's trust fund bitch_  
_and everybody knows_  
_you're just a typical guy in love with his own reflection_  
  
**3\. X-Ray Spex - Oh Bondage Up Yours!**  
_some people think little girls_  
_should be seen and not heard_  
_but I think - oh bondage up yours!_  
  
**4\. Sinead Lohan - No Mermaid**  
_you said there might be sharks out there in the ocean_  
_and I said I'm only going for a swim_  
  
**5\. Neko Case - Star Witness**  
_trees break the sidewalk_  
_and the sidewalk skins my knee_  
_there’s glass in my thermos and blood on my jeans_  
_nickels and dimes of the 4th of july_  
_rolling off in a crooked line to the chainlink lots_  
_where the red-tails dive_  
  
**6\. Imogen Heap - Cumulus**  
[instrumental]  
  
**7\. Austra - Hate Crime**  
_don't wanna sympathize with the darkness_  
_who signed the consent forms?_  
_who signed? who signed?_  
_who signed the consent forms?_  
_who signed? who signed?_  
  
**8\. Heather Nova - Not Only Human**  
_there's a power when you're near me_  
_in our heads or in our bones_  
_I know nothing, but I'm guessing -_  
_When we die, we're not alone_  
_maybe there's a light that's always on_  
_maybe we're not only human, maybe_  
  
**9\. Niki & The Dove - Tomorrow**  
_and I, I tie the laces round my wrist_  
_for the last time meet me at that same place._  
_oh, if tomorrow comes_  
_I wanna waste my love on you like the pearl merchant_  
  
**10\. Fefe Dobson - We Went For a Ride**  
_we went for a ride_  
_with your words of consolation_  
_and the trees of crystal white_  
_I'll be praying for a red light_  
  
**11\. Ben Gibbard - Complicated (Cover)**  
_I like you the way you are_  
_when we're driving in your car_  
_(shut up, this is serious!)_  
_and you're talking to me one-on-one_  
_but you become somebody else_  
_'round everyone else_  
  
**12\. Robots In Disguise - Boys**  
_let us celebrate the foreign glamour of boys_  
_their allure is left unexplained_  
_their features and form alien to girls_  
_as described by girls_  
_scant chance for us to consume_  
_the beauty of the male body for pleasure_  
  
**13\. Patrick Wolf - Secret Garden**  
_down, down, down_  
  
**14\. Jesca Hoop - Deeper Devastation**  
_I’m a lover wild, I’m a loyal child_  
_and I’ve burned your eyes on mine_  
_when the bones collide_  
_and the rocks catch fire_  
_and your greed swallows me whole_  
_under the power of our one and only sun_  
  
**15\. Damien Rice - 9 Crimes**  
_leave me out with the waste_  
_this is not what I do_  
_it's the wrong kind of place_  
_to be thinking of you_  
_it's the wrong time_  
_for somebody new_  
_it's a small crime_  
_and I've got no excuse_  
  
**16\. Jeff Buckley - New Year's Prayer**  
_leave your office, run past your funeral,_  
_leave your home, car, leave your pulpit_  
_join us in the streets where we_  
_join us in the streets where we_  
_don't belong, don't belong_  
_you and the stars_  
_throwing light_  
  
**17\. Neko Case - Fox Confessor Brings The Flood**  
_driving home, I see those flooded fields_  
_how can people not know what beauty this is?_  
_I’ve taken it for granted my whole life_  
_since the day I was born_  
  
**18\. Jordan Reyne - The Brave**  
_and of all your men, and all their deeds_  
_you never speak a word of his to me_  
_but maybe we are the brave_  
_though I know she'll never say_  
  
**19\. Vienna Teng - Hope On Fire**  
_gotta fight, gotta strike_  
_'cause there's no turning away_  
_from what you don't want to know_  
_gotta see, gotta be_  
_if they're all going astray_  
_don't let them take you in tow_  
  
**20\. Tom McRae - Hummingbird Song**  
_at night I dream of the hummingbird_  
_feel the beatings of its wings_  
_and if you only had one choice my dear_  
_would you fly, or would you sing?_  
  
**21\. Jordan Reyne - Remembering The Dead**  
_while the empty face of your certainty_  
_is clothed in sky and dressed to leave_  
_to the bloodstained tales of victory_  
_and if I were your jailor_  
_I'd have carried your freedom to you_  
_so you'd always remember all the glory_  
_it won't allow you_  
  
**22\. God Is An Astronaut - Coda**  
[instrumental]


End file.
